Nothing but A Number
by Tainted.Affection
Summary: Kagome smiled devilishly... Tonight she was gonna have some fun... She needed release from her more innocent side... The man was just as perverted as her...Just thinking about what was to come had her shivering with excitement. WARNING LEMON. One-Shot


**AN**: Ok I had to write something that may or may have a plot. I have been searching for some good ripe Lemons and find them lacking. There are some stories that rate as **M** but are more like **T** or they are only teasers. There are people who write or attempted to write a lemon and gave up half way and said 'My bad. Just wanted to tease you or I'm not that good please excuse my writing. It seriously vexes me to no end. Hello people it's called porn. I mean if you're kinky enough to write it then you're kinky enough to watch it. Those that say I'm too young blah… blah… well honeys don't write/read if you think you're too young because that means you're too immature. I know people other than me want them too. So enough about me ranting and let's get on with the show err… story.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but the plot? Only if there is one…yeah

* * *

Kagome smiled devilishly as she lathered her body with soap. Tonight she was going to have her fun and the best way to have that fun was finding the right prey. She needed release from her more innocent side. Years of pretending to be naive' had been, if anything, frustrating. Now that she was back where she belonged nothing could hold her back. It didn't help that her favorite toy was back. The man was just as perverted as her only while she hid it he didn't bother. Just thinking about what was to come had her shivering with excitement.

Stepping out of the shower Kagome set about looking for something to wear while she tried to dry herself off. As she set the towel down while pulling out her lingerie drawer her mind could not let go of his skilled hands not to mention body, could do. Pulling out a pink and black mesh underwired bustier and black G-string she looked at it before deciding that it would get the reaction she wanted. Before putting the little outfit on she found a pair of pink 6" pumps along with fishnet thigh-highs. Her toy was to meet her at her house so she didn't need to pick out anything else.

Putting on the outfit she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction before she glanced to the clock hanging above her room doorway. Kagome chuckled as she thought why it was placed in an awkwardly. Last time her toy came over her clock was beside her bed before it crashed to the floor broken from their fun. Hopefully nothing bad happens to the new one but she doubted that.

Kagome decided she didn't want to do her hair fancy before he came after all it was bound to get messed up and what was the point in that so she settled for a nice blow dry. She knew her naturally curled hair would look just as good.

Before she could decide if she should do anything more she heard her front door open and close before a shuffling of feet coming towards her bedroom. Before the male made it to her door she gently took a seat on a nice plush chair that faced her door. As she barely sat down the door gently swung open and the male took a look in the room before his eyes landed on her. Both male and female face broke out in a grin before Kagome got up gracefully and seductively walk towards him. No words were said between the two as there was no need for useless words only actions for this meeting.

Grabbing him by the neck Kagome kissed him roughly before she decided she wanted more and pried his mouth open with her tongue. Soon a battle of dominance took place within the caverns of their mouths. As the battle continued hands roamed their partner's body before going once more to the other's hair.

The male broke away from the kiss before he started leave a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw line and to her neck where he began to suckle her neck where he knew it would leave a bruise. Soon he left her neck in favor of trailing kisses back up her face until he came to her ear.

"Strip for me" the males husky voice demanded before he walked over to the chair the female had previously occupied.

Kagome could only nod through her haze. She found she could not deny him what he wanted. The man had done wonders with only his kisses before he almost sent her to an early orgasm with his voice. Walking over to the chair Kagome began dance before she turned around and dipped low enough that her ass was lightly resting on his erection when a male groan was heard.

Once Kagome heard his light groan she started to move. Lightly moving her ass on his dick she threw her head back from the sensation. Turning around quickly once her ass no longer touched his body she got her knees in front of him before letting her clothed breast rubbed his penis before she crawled on him and her clothed pussy was directly above his penis where she began to rub and grind on it.

Once she felt him begin to dry hump her Kagome slowly got off the male hands trailing dangerously close to his package. When she was fully off Kagome began to strip off her clothes. First came the shoes before she unhooked the fishnet thigh-highs from her corset followed by the little ribbons that kept the corset on her body. Soon she was left standing naked except for the small piece of cloth covering her sex. Before she could slip off the G-string the male pounced on her where she landed on the bed with a oomph.

The male was loving what Kagome was doing to him. It had been a long time since he had a good lay. When he told her to strip he knew she would not at first. She was rebellious if one commanded her to do something if she wasn't ready. When she had grinded on him he had been in heaven. Before he knew it he had started to dry hump her when he felt her slide off his person. While he was disappointed that she left him it was soon washed away as she began to strip. While she striped to an imaginary tune he found himself painfully hard. Soon his clothes where off as he began to stroke himself before he couldn't take it anymore and pounced on his her.

Landing with a oomph he shredded the last piece of clothing from her body before he be began to kiss her passionately. Making his way back to her neck and down to her left breast he took her nipple in his mouth before he began to suckle it like he was a newborn. As he paid attention to her left breast his hand that was previously tracing the side of her hips came up to pay the neglected breast attention. Biting the left nipple gently he switched to the right breast giving it the same attention he gave its twin.

Soon the male decided to leave her breasts in order to move south. He left butterfly kisses against her stomach until he reached her navel where he dipped is tongue in before moving lower. Soon he came upon hairless pussy before he let his tongue delve between her slick fold to the glistening pearl hidden beneath. As his tongue made contact with her pearl Kagome let out a strangled cry before her hands found his silver hair.

She had been in bliss as he worshipped her body. She had felt her juices start to leak as her made his descent. When his tongue had dived between her lips and captured her pearl. Before she could stop herself her hands latched to his hair where she tried to keep him in place. Soon her legs came up and wrapped themselves around his neck before he gently pushed them back but spread them farther. Kagome let out a cry as she felt his fingers slide within her. Soon she began to ride his hand while he continued to suck on her clit. Before she knew it he withdrew his face from her pussy and gave her a demanding kiss before he plunged his thick length within her moist cavern.

Once he let go of her lips he began to pump into the welcoming warmth. She felt so tight that he almost cummed as soon as he entered her. He stilled before he could cum. Once he felt that he could continue and give his female an orgasm he pulled out again before he plunged back in. Soon a rhythm was set and each met each other's thrust. Soon he began to pick up speed before he flipped Kagome over on her hands and knees and began to pound in her with a new vigor.

As her male continued to pound within her Kagome could not help the load moans that accompanied each thrust. She was sure the neighbors next door could hear her and her lover's nighttime activity. He himself was groaning. When he flipped her over onto her hands and knees while still managing to be within her Kagome vaguely thought he definitely had skill if he still managed not to break the rhythm when they switched positions.

When he had positioned her doggy style her had heard her gasp with the better penetration. Soon he could feel his end coming he reached down and slid his hand to where he began for feverously rub her clit. Soon he felt her walls begin to flutter around his shaft signaling her orgasm was coming before she clamped down and he shot his seed within her awaiting womb.

Both collapsed on her bed breathing hard. When they managed to breathe a little more regular they both looked at each other and nodded. Words were not needed between the two as they both knew what they wanted. I was time for round two.

Light shined through Kagome's closed curtains waking up the two occupants within the room. When Kagome opened her eyes she came face to face with her lover. The two and gone at it till the sun began to rise. Kagome turned her head slightly to look at her clock only to chuckle as her turned her eyes below were the clock once perched. While they did not fuck against the wall the bed's head board was against a wall and the force of their activities must have been enough to rattle the walls for it to come down. It seems she was destined to live without time.

Turning to look at her lover again she noticed his eyes where open and they were watching her. Her lover was one of a kind. Many would frown upon the two if they knew about them. After all he is fifty while she is only twenty-seven. It didn't matter to her since she had fallen in love with much older males. Inuyasha was only one of them. Inuyasha physically looked fifteen but he was decades older than her. While he was definitely older he was still immature and she hated that. After all age was nothing but a number. Looking again at her lover she couldn't help but smile. He was a wonderful to love and soon he would be father though she just had to break the news. Her stomach growled breaking her out of her thoughts.

Blushing prettily Kagome spoke" Jiraiya would you like some breakfast?"

**

* * *

****AN2:** Ok so after the long AN on top about lemons and such I don't know what to say about this. This was my first lemon and I hope you liked it. Personally I think I did a damn god job considering this was a little awkward to write. I hope you leave me your thoughts on this. Thank you, T.A


End file.
